


Healing

by SlowHoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Lucius Malfoy, Healer Draco Malfoy, Lucius trying his best, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Young Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowHoe/pseuds/SlowHoe
Summary: Draco was born with natural healing powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything of Harry Potter

Before Draco was born, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black would always get sick throughout her pregnancy. It started not being able to keep food down and dizzy spells, soon she became so weak getting out of bed became a challenge for her. 

She was always under surveillance by the house elves. And though he would hire the best healers money could buy, Lucius feared that his wife and child would not make it. 

On the day of Draco's birth, the delivery was excruciating for Narcissa and as she pushed she could slowly feel her life drain from her body. She knew this was going to happen, she just wished she would be able to save her baby. 

Narcissa suddenly stopped pushing, it was too much, she had no more strength to spare and she was aware of the panic of the healers in the room. 

She placed her hand on her abdomen, hoping to Merlin her baby will make it. 

Suddenly she tiredly noticed a silver glow on her stomach. Eyes widen she noticed that she no longer felt she was on death's door and felt better than she had in a long time. 

With the new energy rushing through her, Narcissa pushed. 

With a final yell her child entered the world, yelling to make his presence known. 

Tiredly she noticed her child had pale blonde hair and strong lungs. 

Her breath labored but she was not dying. The healers were baffled with the change. 

Seconds later her husband came rushing to her side. When he noticed she was fine, he let out a sigh of relief. 

The Malfoy parents turned towards their child as the child was handed to Narcissa. The worry lines on Lucius' face decreased as he saw his wife hold their son in her arms. 

Lucius looked at his new son and took in the features that were similar to his and Narcissa's. He had strands of pale blonde hair, red cheeks against pale skin. Since his son had not opened his eyes yet, Lucius was unsure if his son's eyes would be the Black grey eyes or the Malfoy blue eyes. He was a little concerned that his son looked oddly tired for just being born.

"Draco." Narcissa breathed out. "His name is Draco Abraxas Malfoy." 

Lucius smiled at his wife. He nodded his head.

"An excellent name my love."

Their son cooed.


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa realized her son was exceptional when he about eleven months. 

Narcissa and Draco were both in the garden, Narcissa pulling weeds from the earth. Though both Lucius and the house elves tried to persuade her from such a task, Narcissa found gardening to be soothing. 

Her beautiful son was beside her on his blanket looking at the small worm that was near by. Draco cooed as the worm got closer, suddenly he blew raspberries at the worm and it turned away from her son. Her son pouted and Narcissa giggled.

Distracted by her boy, Narcissa didn't noticed she had cut her arm with the roses until she felt a stinging pain. Her pained hiss caught her son's attention and he looked at his mother's bleeding arm in confusion.

As Narcissa was able to call on a house elf, she felt a tingling on her cut. 

Looking towards her arm, Narcissa was shocked to see her son's small hand on her cut and a small pale light coming from his hand. 

As her son removed his hand, Narcissa was shocked to see the cut completely healed. No trace of a cut! 

Draco let out a giggle and cooed a small "Mama!" at her.

Narcissa smiled at her son, a healer, her son is a natural healer. Only those of strong magic could be born with healing abilities. Her precious little boy was so amazing. Finally maybe someone in her and her husband's family history can heal instead of just hurt. 

Still smiling, Narcissa hurriedly gather her son in her arms to tell her husband what she discovered.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was only five years old when Narcissa had started getting sick. At first it was just her being tired most of the time, then she had started getting weaker everyday. At first Lucius thought it was a curse placed on his wife, the Malfoys had many enemys.

Through numerous healers, none could find what was causing his wife such pain. No curse, no magic. It was just Narcissa's body fading away. 

Lucius knew his wife was always sickly, Cygnus Black had offered his daughter, Bellatrix, for marriage instead of his sickly daughter who would have a hard time bearing children. Lucius refused, he loved Narcissa with all his heart and it didn't matter if the Malfoy line had ended with him. He told Narcissa as much.

But being as stubborn as she was, Narcissa wanted a child, wanted to experience giving life to a child and to have a child's love. 

Now it seemed that no matter what potion was given, Narcissa was slowly fading. Through it all little Draco stood by his mother's side; feeding her, comforting her, reading to her, and even wash her face.   
When Lucius was free, he would be by his wife's side. 

One day when their son was napping by his mother on their bed, Narcissa looked at her husband and said. 

"My love, please promise me that if I am to get worse, to never let our son try to heal me. I know what is to come, and you know as well, please keep our son safe, Lucius." 

Lucius looked at his wife his throat tightened and his eyes grew watering. He nodded to his beautiful wife. After a minute he finally spoke. 

"Yes my love, I will keep our little boy safe from everything. I promise to never let anything or anyone harm our son." 

Narcissa looked at her husband in shock. Though he didn't outright say it, in his words he had promised her to never let thd Dark Lord take their boy. He had forsaken Him for their son. 

Narcissa, with all her strength, threw herself at her husband. He arm circling his neck and kissed him with all her might. Lucius returned the kiss and after they broke apart, he held on to her like a lifeline. 

For his wife and their son, he would tear the whole world apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days after the promise, Narcissa passed away. Both her husband and son were by her side as she slowly slipped into a permanent sleep. 

She held her son's and husband's hands, both held her hands in a death grip. She had smiled on last time, using her last breath to tell them her love. 

When his wife's last breath left her body, his son grip his wife's hand and cried, he himself felt the tears slip from his eyes. He stood up from his chair and left the room immediately, his son's cries behind him. 

He makes it towards his office, slamming the door. He reaches for his brandy, not bothering with a glass, and drinks it. He feels the tears fall to his face. 

His wife, the love of his life gone, he couldn't save her, he couldn't help her. It hurts so much, the pain is too much. He wishes that it was he could hurt something or someone.

It's too much.

He pictures his wife's face before her illness, so happy, clear grey eyes full of life. 

Now she was gone, he would never see the life in her eyes. 

Lucius took another drink.

When Lucius came to it was bright outside. He was sprawled out on his chair five bottles by his feet. 

He looked out the window, he must have drank all night and his pounding head was proof. Getting up from his chair he wobbled to his desk, he held a sober up potion and another for the hangover. As soon as he drank the potions his head became clear. 

He needed to make preparations for the burial. Narcissa and Lucius had a plot of land on the manor where they were to be buried, it was under a beautiful large tree that had the smells of lavender and roses. 

He started making preparations at his desk after grabbing his wand and cleaning up his mess. Arranging the casket and flowers. 

Lucius called for Dobby for some tea and breakfast. When the elf appeared he told the elf to remove his wife's body from their bed and into the left wing parlor, where the bodies of the Malfoys had been prepared before burial for generations.

"We already did Master. Mistresses is being awaited under preservation!" said the elf. 

This confused Lucius greatly, a body takes more than a day to break down. 

Unless..

Lucius abruptly got up, scaring the elf.

"Dobby how long was I in here?"

Shakenly the elf answered.

"Masters Malfoy has been here for three days!"

Eyes widen, the tea cup falling from his hands. Three days, he has been drinking for three days. He almost left his wife's body to rot due to his stupidity. 

Then it hit him.

Draco. His son. Where was his son?! 

He had been an idiot to leave his son with his wife's body. 

"Dobby where is Draco?!" Lucius demanded desperately.

"The young master has been in his room, Master Malfoy." 

Suddenly another pop was heard and Lucius looked to see it was Blipsy, Draco's elf. She looked frazzled and scared.

"Master Malfoy! Master Draco has dissapeared!" 

"What?! Where is he?!" 

"He had gotten upset and accidently apparated Master Lucius!" 

His son, where was his son?

Suddenly dread and realization came over him. He ran out of his office.

"Draco!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sniffing Draco saw his mother's body in a glass case. 

He was so lonely. Momma was gone and daddy left. He wanted his momma, he needed momma. 

With tears running down his small pale face, he lifted a hand towards his mother.

Maybe he could make her better. 

Draco placed his small hand on his mother's face, noticing the coldness of her skin. Don't worry Mama, I'll make you better,thought Draco. 

His hand had started to glow, but for some reason something felt wrong. Draco was feeling weak and it started to hurt. 

Suddenly the pain became to much and Draco let go of his mother. He became dizzy and he closed his eyes. 

Before he blacked out, he heard a voice. 

"Draco!"


	5. Chapter 5

Draco opened his eyes to see himself tucked into his parents giant bed. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he saw his father asleep right next to him. The little boy was tempted to wake his father but decided against it. 

Unfortunately he had to sneeze. 

The sneeze woke the older pale blonde man instantly. As he sat up, Lucius looked to his child, his small son who was nearly swallowed by the blankets on the large bed, his little boy looked pale.

Lucius grabbed his son into a strong hug, holding onto his son for dear life. 

"Draco, I'm so sorry." he sobbed out. 

It was due to his stupidity, for not even thinking about his son after the love of his life left this world. He left his five year old child with his wife's body. He left him alone. 

And because of his selfishness and stupidity, he almost lost Draco.

"I'm so sorry my son! I'm sorry I left you alone." tears flowed freely down his face.

"Papa." said the small voice. 

"Papa, I was so alone! I wanted Mama!, I miss Mama!" cried his son.

Lucius held his son tighter. 

"I know I miss her too, my child. She was sick and she grew weaker everyday. She did not want to leave us, son, but she had to. Now she is in a better place where she no longer feels pain." 

Tears freely fell down Lucius' face now. If Abraxas Malfoy were still alive he would be angry with his own son's show of weakness, a Malfoy is never weak, a pureblood doesn't show weak emotions. But for Narcissa, he would give up everything that made him a Malfoy, a pureblood, he would give away his fortune, treasures that have been in his family for generations, and his own magic just for another moment with her. 

Unfortunately his wife will never return, she will forever be in his heart, his memories, and his son's face.

Lucius looked at his son, the small boy whose eyes were puffy and red from crying, but also his eyes that are both his and Narcissa's. He sees his son cling to him and he feels more of the guilt for abandoning his son. 

"But listen to me son, even though your mother is not here with us, she will always be right here with us." Lucius points to Draco's heart and then his head. "She wills always be in your heart and your memories, never forget her my son." 

After hearing his father's words Draco huddled closer to his father. He then apologized for scaring his papa. 

Lucius then asked his son to promise to never try to heal anyone to that extent again. 

Draco agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Six years after the death of his beloved, Lucius moved him and his son to Paris, the birthland of the Malfoy's, but also because it was Narcissa's favorite place to be. 

He had trained his son in the type of magic that he knew, which was dark arts, but with his magic abilities, they became a little more innocent. Lucius knows he is not perfect, dark magic runs through his blood, but he tries to do light magic for Draco.

One mistake Lucius can remember clearly was when he became so angry at the time over something he could not remember now. He was angry and he wanted to hurt something.

And that something was a small white rabbit that like many other of those creatures, had inhabited the land that the Malfoy's home was on.

Lucius remembered just spotting the small creature and sending a cruciatus curse at it, and in his blind rage left it to suffer. Unfortunately for him, his son felt the suffering of a creature and went to investigate.

When his son saw he was doing, Draco sent a cry of magic that threw Lucius into a tree. Lucius was so shocked about his son throwing him, he could only stare as his son cried over the poor creature. 

His son then healed the rabbit, leaving the creature fine. 

When Lucius tried to approach his son, Draco ran away and locked himself in his room for days, calling his father a monster. 

It wasn't the first time Lucius had been called a monster, he was a death eater. He had many call him that, but when his son called him that it broke something in Lucius. He broke down on his knees begging his son for forgiveness.

He couldn't stand his son hating him, of losing him. Three days later his son came out of his room and looked at Lucius with a look of both sadness and distrust. He promised Draco that he would not harm an innocent creature.

After that his son became a little wary of him. It broke his heart, but it was better than hatred.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why can't I stay with you in Paris, Papa?" 

Lucius let out a small smile and eyes casting down at his son.

"The reason my little dragon is that both your mother and I went to this school, and the Malfoys before me." 

His son pouted and looked down, Lucius touched his son's head and petted his blonde hair. 

"Be strong my little dragon, you will do fine. Do not let others hurt you, you come from a long line of Malfoys." 

Draco then nodded his head, smiled at his father and held him for a little bit.

After he headed towards the Hogwarts Express. When Lucius saw his son in one of the windows he waved his son off.

After the train left the station, Lucius felt the stares of the people around him. He turned around and left when he saw a flash of red hair coming his way.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco had found an empty compartment in the train and sat down. His mind started to wonder, about what the castle would look like or which house he would be in. Would he accidentally exposed his gift.

His papa warned him to not reveal his gift to anybody or the wrong sort would try to hurt him for it. He knew his gift was a different sort of magic that not even the most gifted healer possessed, it made him feel happy to be able to make things better. Draco mostly used his gift on animals or the house elves, especially when his father used to have a temper. 

Speaking of his father who was a man that confused Draco. His father was a dark man who loved Draco unconditionally, he would spit venomous words at people but would turn to Draco and see the sparkle in his father’s eyes. Lucius Malfoy even told his son that he, himself was a dark man, but Draco still loves him, he was all Draco had. 

His father though was very paranoid of Draco using his gift, especially to an extent. Supposedly there had been an incident with Draco after his loving mother died, Draco almost couldn't remember or he didn't want to, his mother's death broke both father and son. Now they were all they had and right now Draco was going to leave his father. 

The blonde boy glanced at the window until he heard the noise of the door sliding open, there stood two large boys. Even though Draco became nervous at seeing the large boys, he dared not show it. 

Never show your emotions, much less fear, his father would say. It was okay to be afraid, but never let others know of your fear. So in thinking of this all Draco did was sit up straighter and cocked his left eyebrow up. 

The taller of the large boy looked at him with a sneer and spoke. 

“Oi! Who are you?” 

Calming himself Draco stared at the boy with a bored look. 

“Draco Malfoy. And you are?”

At the mention of his last name both boys froze in panic. 

“Um, I'm Gregory Goyle.” said the taller one. 

“Vincent Crabbe.” stated the larger one. 

Draco knew that both the Crabbes and Goyles were purebloods, his father though explained how both families were also completely dumb. The children that came for these families were more raised to be henchmen than an actual leader. Father also stated that both families were loyal to the Malfoy’s and that Draco would do so to take advantage of that.

Holding a blank stare, Draco nodded to the boys then ignored them in favor of looking out the window again. This led to Crabbe and Goyle taking the seat across from him, both of them were looking at him with a sort of wonder on their faces, but for some reason the look on Goyle’s face had Draco taking a second look at the boy.

The train ride remained as such except when the trolley lady would come offering treats, Draco bought enough to be able to share with the two boys. Father always said to always build networks. 

Both the larger boys happily accepted the offered treats, Crabbe nodding his head in thanks, but it was Goyle’s look that had Draco confused. He looked as if he wanted to tell Draco something. After staring for another minute, Goyle finally looked away.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally the train arrived at Hogwarts, as everyone got off the train the first years were lead to boats and since the two boys were already following close to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle joined him on the boat. 

The ride to the castle was again quiet with Crabbe eating leftover treats from the trip and with Goyle looking towards the castle. 

Another boat passed theirs and Draco had noticed a boy with black unruly hair with emerald eyes. To Draco’s shock he felt a terrible wound coming from the boy and Draco felt his powers coming to the surface, he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand grip his. Draco was surprised when it was Gregory who gripped his hand. 

“It’s showing.” the boy muttered. 

Draco looked down at his hand in confusion until he noticed it was glowing, as soon as he saw this he got rid of it. 

Draco looked back at the taller boy in shock, Gregory just nodded towards the blonde until Draco nodded in thanks. The taller boy gave Draco a small smile. 

Gregory didn't let go of the small blonde's hand until he helped him off the boat, if Vincent noticed he didn't say a word.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hogwarts castle was enormous and Draco felt intimidated by the size and the magic he felt from it, but he also felt comfortable. 

Entering the Great Hall was another new experience for Draco, he felt it was much to take in. Sure his father would describe Hogwarts during his time, but it was different when you would experience it first hand. 

As him and the rest of the first years were seated, Draco noticed in the centered in the Great Hall a lone stool, with a worn looking hat. 

The Sorting Hat. 

The hat that will decide where Draco is to be placed, hopefully in Slytherin. 

Just then the hat opened it’s mouth. 

“Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!”

After the song was done Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment and started the sorting. 

“Abbott, Hannah!”

The names were called, both Gregory and Vincent sorted into Slytherin. Finally it was his turn.

“Malfoy, Draco!” 

And suddenly all eyes turned towards him as he stood. He felt nervous,but he did not show it. He made his way towards the worn hat on the stool, only thoughts going through his head were Slytherin. 

As he sat on the stool Draco had remembered the day when his father discussed Hogwarts with him, telling describing to Draco his days Hogwarts, being a figurehead in Slytherin, and best of all meeting Draco’s mother. 

His father then explained to Draco that even if his son did not get into Slytherin, Lucius would still support him, as long as it wasn't Hufflepuff. Even though these words comforted Draco he still strived to be a Slytherin. 

“Interesting…”

The blonde was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when he heard a voice in his head, he panicked until he registered the weight on his head. The Sorting Hat.

“Yes quite interesting. Generations of Malfoys have I sorted and this the first I have ever seen of a Malfoy who has the nature of healing.” 

The blondes eyes widen when the hat continued. 

“A natural born healer, you will go a long way in the magic of medicine. Maybe a Ravenclaw you shall be.” 

Closing his eyes all Draco thought was of Slytherin, of his father who he knew was not always a good man but a good father. The pride in his father’s face when Draco healed the leg of one of his father’s peacocks. The images of his father’s smile. His father a Slytherin who was not a good man to many, his wand which would cast curses would also cast tiny lumos balls for Draco when he would fear the dark. 

The hat had seen all this and he understood. 

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat shouted with a passion, confusing the whole hall. 

Smiling, Draco stood up and politely handed the hat to Professor Mcgonagall. The woman herself had a curious look on her face that the blonde failed to notice. 

Soon Draco took a seat in between Vincent and Gregory, both boys giving Draco a small smile. 

Afterwards names were sorted, until suddenly the name that everyone in wizard Britain knew.

“Potter, Harry!” 

Everyone including Draco suddenly stilled in attention, the boy with wild hair and green eyes seemed familiar to Draco.

The rest of the hall watched with bated breath as the hat was placed on Potter’s head. What felt like hours were actually seconds as the hat hollered.

“Gryffindor!” 

The Gryffindor table immediately erupted in cheers, Draco even heard shouts “We got Potter!” coming from the table. 

Draco was glad he could no longer feel eyes on his person, maybe in another life he would had relish at the attention. But in his life with his abilities, Draco is glad for the distraction.

And honestly looking at Potter, the poor sod looked confused by the hype as he sat down.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the craze that was Potter was over the sorting carried on, Gregory couldn’t care less, he could eat a hippogriff right about now, no doubt Vince felt the same. 

Suddenly the food appeared before him, indicating his dismissal of the Headmaster’s speech, but also who was in his house. 

Gregory needed to know who was a threat and who was a bigger threat. 

Shocking if anyone, especially purebloods, knew of both the heirs of Goyle and Crabbe actually having some brains. Luckily Gregory received his mother’s intellect. 

Gregory was no genius, but he’d be damned if he became an idiotic muscle like his father and before. But he would not let people know, less they see what a threat he truly is. 

Only few knew, none being his father. 

His mother being one, what mother could not see their child’s potential, Vincent being another. Vincent was also like Gregory in intelligence and for their destined fate to be seen as idiots. 

Now someone new would learn, and that being Draco Malfoy. The blonde boy who hasn't been seen in the pureblood scene for years after the death of his mother.

Draco and him shared a memory that the blonde may not even remember but Gregory does. It is in that moment the blonde became one of his precious people. 

Gregory knew Draco’s secret, so it's only fair if the blonde knew his.

Looking at the blonde boy, Draco was unaware of the stares coming from their house and some of the surrounding area. Sure Potter had most of the attention, but it was Draco who had the attention of the purebloods. And why wouldn't he, Draco was a Malfoy, a Malfoy who has been out of the wizarding society for years only few who have actually seen him.

Draco Malfoy was a rare pureblood, meaning he was the last of two great houses, Malfoy and Black. 

Breaking from his thoughts, Gregory noticed the hidden concern on Draco’s face. The larger boy just gave the blonde a small smile and continued eating.


	9. Chapter 9

The first year Slytherins were called to attention after dinner by the prefects. They were lead to the dungeons where their new living quarters reside for the next seven years. 

As the first years gathered a tall dark figure appeared in the room. The Head of House Severus Snape, a man that Draco met a handful of times. In fact the man was supposedly his godfather. 

As the man made his way across the room he narrowed his eyes at the fresh new Slytherins, only to stop in his tracks when he spotted a head of light blonde hair with familiar grey/blue eyes. 

Quickly collecting himself the man turned towards the the new faces in front of him. 

“My name is Professor Severus Snape, i am also your Head of House. I do not tolerate insolence and as a Slytherin you are held to a higher standard. We must appear to the world as a united front, therefore I will not tolerate in house conflict.” 

The professor went on to explain what is expected of them, then he left in a flurry of black robes. 

Draco didn't know what to think of the man. He brought out of his thoughts by Vincent leading him to the dorms. 

Entering the room, Draco is greeted with five beds with emerald comforters on each. 

Draco had chosen the one closest to the fireplace in the room, with no natural sun, he knew he would get cold easily. 

Right next to him came Gregory and Vincent, taking the beds next to his. 

Just as Draco was setting out his stuff the heir Zabini came up to Draco. The boy stood there with a smirk.

“So you are the famous Malfoy Heir, I didn't think you would come to Hogwarts, perhaps Durmstrang. You finally graced society with your presence.” 

“Famous Malfoy?” the blonde raised an eyebrow. 

The Zabini boy smirked. 

“Anyway how rude of me, my name is Blaise Zabini, heir Zabini.” 

The dark skinned boy raised his hand, which Draco met halfway with his own. 

“Since you know my last name, my first name is Draco.” 

Looking at Blaise, the blonde noticed the boy suddenly looking away from behind. Zabini then released his hand and excused himself. Unbenounced to the blonde the twin glares behind him. 

Shrugging his shoulders in confusion, Draco finished squaring everything away and got ready for bed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
The countryside of Paris

The sun had already set by the time Lucius made it back to the small manor, the home was encased in darkness and it was quiet. Too quiet for his liking. 

It had only been hours since he dropped his only son off at the Hogwarts express, by now Draco should already have been sorted and eating in the Great Hall. 

It hurt Lucius to be apart from his son, Draco was all he had. The boy was a light in Lucius’ life that he thought would have extinguish when his beloved died. The boy was the only good quality of Lucius and he loved his son for that. 

Lucius could not help but fear how society will take him, the purebloods would expect a small version of Lucius himself and the rest of the world would expect an arrogant pureblood supremacist boy with a hate for everything different. 

Bumping into Mr. Goyle, the big blundering man welcomed him and had told Lucius of how his son was the spitting image of him and hoped their boys would be close.

But Draco was none of those, at first glance many would assume his son was his image, but looking closely Draco was all Narcissa. From his thin nose to his mole on his left cheek. His son could never be a death eater even if Lucius had wanted him to. 

No, Draco is the personification of any good Lucius would ever have, the good Abraxas didn't beat out of him. He was gentle with both animal and elf, and unfortunately for Lucius, the boy had no hate for those without magic. 

But Lucius could not change the boy, instead he just taught his son to play the game. Others would do well to take advantage of his son, so Lucius made sure he had knowledge. 

Lucius was in his solar, glass of wine in his hand. He had foolishly hoped Draco would had sent a letter tonight, of course his son would be tired from the long day. Lucius just hoped to hear from his son soon.

Every part of him wanted to get his child back and just homeschool him in their home where it's safe away. But he would not, Draco needed to grow and learn about the world and Lucius cannot always be there to protect him. 

Another thing that worried Lucius was the boy’s powers, he demanded his son to not heal a person there, and if he needed to then to just heal an animal. Many would do so to try to take the boy’s powers or just try to use them to their own advantages.

Lucius only hoped the Dark Lord would never rise.


	10. Chapter 10

Early the next morning, Draco woke up to the sounds of Gregory’s snore. 

The blonde took a little time sitting in bed staring at his snoring friend. A friend who knew of his gift he had yet to ask the boy how he knew of his gift. Though Draco felt like he could trust Gregory, there who is still a part of him that was scared that his friend would announce his secret to the world, or rather just the Slytherin house. His gift of healing was always a secret that was between him, his parents, and the Malfoy house elves.

Finally he got out of bed and began getting ready for the day. When he was done fixing his tie, Draco walked to wake up Vincent and Gregory. To his pleasure they were already getting ready. After, all three headed for breakfast. 

Arriving to the Great Hall, Draco hid his excitement at the smell of french toast, his favorite. He sat down not aware of the looks coming his way, just filled his plate with food, his two large friends sitting on either side of him. 

Remembering he neglected to write a letter to his father last night, the blonde wrote to his father with happiness, but haste, not wanting to miss his timetable. He gave the letter to his eagle owl he named Beauty. As Beauty flew the Slytherin head of house passed out the timetables. 

“These are your classes, I shall be teaching Potions and I expect nothing less than perfection from any of you, especially since you are partnered with the Gryffindors.” The Potions professor said the last part with narrowed eyes. 

As Draco grabbed his, Snape still had a hold on the blonde’s timetable. Looking up at his head of house, Draco found the man staring at him, in his eyes the blonde found a flash of of something before the man’s eyes went blank of emotion again.

“Mr. Malfoy, come by my office after dinner, there are things I wish to speak with you about.” 

Then the man took his exit before the young blonde could say a word. Before Draco could really think about what happened, Gregory and Vincent flanked him on both sides. 

“Alright, Draco?” asked Vincent. 

“Alright, Vin.” confirmed Draco. 

“We should get going, we need to locate our first classroom.”

With that the three boys left breakfast to begin their first day at Hogwarts.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco was excited about most of his classes to say the least, except for magic history. He would rather take prancing lessons with the centaurs then stay in that class, actually that didn't sound bad he would get a chance to be the animals on the outside. 

Professor Mcgonagall was one of his favorite teachers surprisingly. She was strict but not harsh and she didn't seem to show house favoritism. She actually praised Draco for the perfect needle he created. 

Professor Flitwick was a small man who Draco could admire for his love of learning. 

Professor Sprout was a lovely woman that Draco could only describe as a grandmother. Though Draco has never met either of his grandparents, paternal and maternal, he highly doubt either pair would ever act as caring as Professor Sprout. The burden of being a pureblood. 

If there was a house cup for worst teacher it would probably be Professor Quirrell, for someone who is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts the man acted like he would wet himself performing a patronus. The man stuttered, took him long to get out a single sentence. Do not even get started on the man's personal hygiene, the smell..

But! Finally it was his first Potions class. Draco was both nervous and excited. Nervous because Professor Snape wanted to speak with him after dinner and excited because he was good in potions. 

Unfortunately, it was a double potions with the Gryffindors. That is just great, who in Merlin had the mind to put the two houses that had a feud against the other in the same classroom. Draco expected fights in the near and far future.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was hard pretending to be an idiot, that Vincent Crabbe could attest to, though looking at the Gryffindors across from him, some people are just naturally born with that talent. 

None of the professors expected much from Greg or him, which would have been insulting if Vince himself wasn't already used to it. Even now his head of house was looking warily at Greg and him. 

Situating himself, Vincent pulled out his chair between Draco and Greg. 

Suddenly he felt an elbow on his left side, rubbing his side, Vince looked towards his best mate. All Greg did was motion his chin towards the front of the door. Turning that way, he saw red hair, Weasley of course, and he way glaring at his new mate Draco. 

Everyone in the wizarding world knew about the blood feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys, a feud that's centuries old. No one knew how it started, and honestly he doubted the Weasleys even remembered, the only thing known was that it was the ancestor of the Weasleys that was at fault. Either way besides the feud, Vince could guess there was another reason for the Weasle to be glaring at his friend, he was jealous. 

Yes Vincent could see it, from what he knew the blood traitor was the youngest with four other brothers, the two oldest making a name for themselves at Hogwarts even after they graduated, the prefect one being a prefect, and the twins making a reputation all their own and supposedly there was a sister somewhere . That left this one with the shadows of his brothers over him. It also didn't help that the Weasleys were poor, what with the Ministry paying little to nothing to the father and judging by the Weasel’s hand-me-down uniform, it didn't help Weasel’s inferiority complex. Yes, the redhead despised Draco for having things.

Now Vincent needed to stop there, he was starting to feel like a psychologist, and the Slytherin Head of House just billowed in. 

As class began, Professor Snape started taking the roll call, he paused for two seconds when he mentioned Draco’s name. In his own way, he was acknowledging Draco.

The man continued with roll call until he came upon a certain name. 

"Ah, Yes," he said eyes narrowed, "Harry Potter. Our new……celebrity."

Zabini and Parkinson both sniggered, Vincent rolled his eyes and knew those two were going to be a pain. The roll call continued and after the last name was called, the professor continued on.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," The head of house’s voice grabbed the attention of everyone in the classroom and it showed them who was in charge. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.”

Vincent then heard his mate Draco give a dreamy sigh, that's right Dray loves potions. 

“ I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stop death……if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Vincent just knew he felt his head of house’s eyes briefly land on him and Greg, and even though he wax used to it, Vincent still felt insulted by that. But also happy, not even Snape could see through both Greg and his acting. 

"Potter!" The man snapped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The large boy could see Potter give a look of confusion, it was as if the hero of the light had never know of magic until recently, wouldn't that be a laugh. 

Vincent could also see a girl with large hair and bucked teeth raising her hand as if her life depended on it. 

"I don't know, sir," Potter admitted. That caused a sneer to appear on the potion master’s face. 

"Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't everything." The professor said. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Snape gave Potter a second chance, but most likely to humiliate him. That blasted girl was still raising her arm as if her life depended on it, couldn't she take the hint?

This was getting sad, so he just tooned out the rest of the humiliation in favor of looking at his best mates. Greg also looked bored to tears but even though Dray had the perfect mask on, Vince could see the twitch under his left eye that even he found this just sad. 

“Well?!,Why aren't you all copying that down?” Snapped the potions master. 

Shit what was he supposed to be writing down? Oh well he'll ask Greg later. 

After that potions did not get any better, well for Vincent. First they had to make a potion to heal boils, then because Draco and Greg were paired up, he was left with Parkinson, who kept flirting with Dray even pushing Vince out of his seat. 

But luckily Parkinson believed he was a complete idiot, she did the potion on her own, thinking he was going to mess it up. Sucks for her she is already making mistakes on the potion. 

Suddenly Vincent heard an explosion next to him and a burning pain on his right wrist. MORGANA’S TITS DID THAT HURT!!!  
Angrily Vince turned to see the idiot Longbottom covered in boils. 

Idiot boy!" Snape snarled in anger then cleared the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. 

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Snape asked the boiled-covered boy. “Take him up to Pomfrey!”

Class finally ended with Potter somehow being blamed for the incident and Gryffindor with thirty less points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll thank you for the comments! Anyway sorry i haven't written in a while I've been super busy! Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

After the whole drama that could be called the first day all Draco wanted to do was sleep. Though it was mostly good, it was Potions that had absolutely drained him. 

Whenever he was around Potter he felt pain on his forehead, but it's not as if he could ask the Boy-Who-Lived about his scar, especially with that Weasley who glues himself to Potter and stares down at Draco. 

He was about to hop into bed when Vincent brushed up against him to get into his bed when Draco felt it. 

A burning on his wrist.

Draco whirled to Vincent who he could see delicately avoiding using his right arm. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at his friend, he then glanced around the room and noticed the rest of the boys went to bed, except for Gregory who glared at Vincent and then rolled his eyes. 

Well since Gregory seems to know about his gift….

Draco then hopped into Vincent's bed and closed the curtain. Gregory crawled in a second later and cast a silencio around the bed. 

Vincent who didn't look amused at his friends hopping into his bed, with him in it, was about to asked what they were doing when suddenly Draco grabbed his right arm and pulled it towards himself. 

Vincent hissed when Draco pulled up the larger boy's sleeve to reveal the nasty burn and was covered in boils. 

Both Draco and Gregory winced. 

Before Vincent could yank his arm out the blonde’s hold he suddenly felt a calm, cooling feel on his injured wrist. Looking at his wrist he noticed his mate's small hand completely covering his burn with a pale light glowing under his mate’s hand. Then before he knew it, Draco removed his hand from his wrist and there Vincent saw it.

His wrist was healed, free of boils and he felt no pain.

His jaw fell and he stared at his wrist then at his mate, Draco. This went back in forth for a while before he could finally find his voice.

“..How..?” 

It was Gregory who answered. “I know this might come as a shock, mate but Draco’s a wizard.”

Gregory smirked when Vincent punched him on the shoulder.

“Idiot, that's not what I meant! I've never heard of a natural healer! Usually that stuff takes years to learn, not something you could just do.”

Draco answered. “This is something that I was born with, it just comes natural to me, where I live I used to always heal injured animals. I don't know why I was born with this, but I consider it a gift, but none of you can tell anyone. Please.” 

“Hey, If you don't want no one to know then I'll never tell a soul, this will between the three of us. But who else knows?” Vincent asked.

Draco shook his head. “My father, my mother.., both of you, and all the Malfoy house elves, no one else. I can't trust anyone else with this, not Dumbledore not even my own godfather.” 

Gregory and Vincent could understand that, despite all their father's being former death eaters, they also knew Snape was one. Their head of house was too much of a risk. 

After Vincent and Gregory swore to never reveal Draco's secret, the blonde looked at Gregory and asked. 

“I've been meaning to ask you, how did you know on the boat?” 

The tall boy gave a strained smile and said. “You probably don't remember, this was before everything happened with your mum. We had a playdate together with Parkinson at her home, it was us playing around when I kicked dirt on her dress. She got mad and pushed me into her mother's rose bush, the she ran away when she saw the large cut I got on my arm. After she ran away you touched the cut and you healed it, I was so surprised but before I could thank you, your father came for you and I never saw you again after that.” 

Eyes widen, Draco remembers that playdate, even back then Gregory was a big kid. 

“Well” Vincent yawned. “This is all fine and dandy but we need to get to sleep, tomorrow we get to ride brooms.” 

All three faces lighting up, they went to their own beds and said good night.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning started off usual and it blurred for the three boys who were excited about riding brooms. 

Finally the lesson came, but of course Slytherin was paired with the Gryffindors. 

Gryffindors stood on one side of the grass as Slytherin stood on the other, each side sending glares at the other. Except for Draco who couldn't be bother and was staring at a red bird in the distance. But he could feel the heavy glare coming from Weasley. 

Each student had a broom on the ground right next to them all Draco could think was that English brooms used a harder wood than french brooms and he knew his bum would be sore. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Madam Hooch demonstrated how to call your broom and then told the class to do so. 

“Well, what are you all waiting for?" Madam Hooch barked. "Everyone call your broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Immediately Draco’s broom came to his hand. The class was half and half with those getting it the first time and others getting it the fourth time.

Draco’s attention had been focused on Longbottom who's broom repeatedly smack him in the face before he finally controlled it. Poor guy, some people just have no luck. 

Madam Hooch then instructed everyone to get on their brooms, kick off the ground amd just hover. 

Draco was happy to have his off the ground and maintained a good hover, unfortunately Vince and Greg were barely off the ground which cause Zabini to laugh. 

Before he could snap at Zabini he saw from the corner of his eyes Longbottom shooting off the ground higher than safe into the air. 

Madam Hooch shouted at him to come down but Draco could see Longbottom suddenly slipped right off the side and fall back down hitting the ground with a crash, the broom carried on and headed into the Forbidden forest.

Madam Hooch had to take Longbottom to Madam Pomfrey. 

Poor, Poor Longbottom. That's it if Draco becomes a healer, he's getting Longbottom free hospital visits. 

After both left Draco eyed the shaded tree with sparkle his eyes. Oh a little nap wouldn't hurt. 

Unfortunately before he could saunter his way to the tree, Zabini opened his mouth. 

“Seems Longbottom forgot his rememberbrall!” 

Draco could then hear Potter speak.

“Give it here Zabini, it's not yours.” 

“Why don't you come get it then, Potty!” Zabini smirked. 

And before Draco knew it, three brooms flew above him; Zabini, Potter, and Weasley. 

And of course it's Zabini and Potter fighting in the air over a toy like children, because why not.  
But then Potter dives for the rememberbrall with such accuracy, Draco is afraid he would crash to the earth. 

Professor Mcgonagall soon came out dragging Potter and Zabini away. After everyone left except Greg, Vince, and himself are left outside. 

They walked inside when something shiny caught the blonde’s eye. 

The damn rememberbrall?!

He picked it up. 

“Are you joking?! All that showboating and they forget the damn thing here?” shaking his head Draco mumbled curse words in french as the trio continued walking. 

Draco had found time to visit Longbottom with Greg and Vince waiting outside, he didn't want to scare Longbottom.

When he got inside the room, Pomfrey was nowhere in sight but Longbottom was on the bed, whimpering in pain, causing Draco’s hands to glow a little. He hid his hand in his cloak. 

When Longbottom spotted him, the boy tensed in fright it confused Draco but he didn't comment on it. 

Draco removed the rememberbrall from his pocket handing it to Longbottom. 

“You dropped this in the field, I did nothing to it so do not worry. I believe your grandmother gave this to you and from what my father told me, Augusta Longbottom is a woman to be respected.” Draco said.

Longbottom chuckled a little nodding his head in agreement and stared at the ball his nan gave him. 

Neville suddenly felt a hand on his injured arm and snapped his head to Malfoy who's hand quickly left as if it was never there. 

Malfoy looked to be straightening himself out when he said “Pardon I seemed to lose my footing with this friend on the floor.” 

Malfoy had scooped down and set his frog, Trevor on his lap. Malfoy then waved goodbye and left. 

Neville had waved back but was shocked when he realised his injured arm was no longer hurt.

How?


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Draco is eating breakfast, sipping his peach tea in the Great Hall with his best mates. 

His father had replied to his letter, congratulating Draco on going into Slytherin and telling a story of his sorting and how he tripped in front of his mother when he walked past her to his seat. His father then writes on missing Draco, but not the fifty rabbits the blonde boy would let into his room. Draco smiled and tucked the letter, he missed his father.

Vince and Greg arguing about which jam is better when an odd package came.

Draco sees it land in front of Potter and it does not take a genius to know it is a broom. Later that day the whole school would know that Potter is the first to make the quidditch team, being the youngest seeker in the century. 

Draco heard both Vincent and Greg laughing at Zabini and Nott, both being pissed about Potter. 

And it wouldn't be the last of Zabini and Potter's rivalry. Zabini and Nott would constantly embarrass themselves just to get on Potter’s nerves. 

Recently even going so far as telling everyone Potter had a dragon! The madness those two Slytherin boys were, now Draco would believe it if it was the groundskeeper, Hagrid who had the dragon. 

Long ago, Draco’s father used to tell him that the half giant was a drunk, but looking at the man it would seem that he just had a natural slur that made it hard to understand. Hagrid seemed nice though.

On Halloween there was a troll in the dungeons and Draco almost yelled ay every teacher. 

A troll. In the dungeons. And what did Dumbledore say to that?! Everyone go back to your dorms, including you Slytherin whose dorms are in the dungeon! You Slytherin are the first line of defense against the troll is what they might say! 

Oh Draco let Snape and Dumbledore have it. He probably frightened a lot of people with his anger, but he did not care no one was going down that dungeon! 

The Slytherins stayed in the Ravenclaw’s dorm and everyone knew not to upset Draco. He didn't even threaten to inform his father.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well Draco had detention, and the reason was skipping DADA. So did Greg and Vince, but that was because they skipped with him. 

Professor Quirrell gave him the chills, sickening chills like being near death. It made Draco sick sometimes, and he just wanted to skip one class. 

Now his mates and him had detention, luckily not with Quirrell but with Hagrid.

Unfortunately it was with Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Zabini and Nott. All of them caught being out of bed where Zabini supposedly reported a dragon in the gryffindor’s care. 

And also it was in the Forbidden forest, at night. 

F capitalized in Forbidden. 

When Greg, Vince, and himself got there, all three were on edge. They were eleven going on twelve could anyone blame them? 

The three met with Hagrid, as the half-giant was giving instructions to everyone. Then suddenly Draco saw Him next to Granger and Potter. 

A dog. He loves dogs. 

Smiling, Draco put his hand out saying. 

“Such a handsome man you are!” and immediately the large dog ran to Draco. 

In Draco’s excitement he failed to notice a blush coloring Potter's face saying what before his face was covered in embarrassment when he realized Malfoy was talking to Fang. 

Greg and Vince had to calm themselves from throwing themselves on the grass laughing.

Draco was on petting the dogs face, scratching behind his ears, and his face wrinkles. Which the dog loved and licked Draco in return. 

“Alright tha's enough, wee Mafoy meet Fang, he seem t’ like you bu’ right now you're in detention, understand?” said the half-giant.

Draco nodded his head but still kept his hand on Fang’s head, giving him scratches. 

“Alright now, list’n now.” Hagrid showed the group a small vial of Silver unicorn blood. “Ther’s be a injured unicorn out here, we need t’ find it, okay?” 

Draco’s blood ran cold at the news of an injured unicorn and even the purebloods of the group were concern, unicorns were sacred. 

Hagrid then split everyone to groups; Granger and Vince, Greg and Zabini, Nott and Longbottom (Draco winced), and last Potter and himself. Fang went with Granger and Vince (Draco inwardly pouted) and Hagrid went with Longbottom and Nott. 

As the groups split up, Draco was a little tense to be standing next to Potter who still had a small injury on his scar, but didn't want to start anything in a forest with things in it that could kill you. 

“Um, so, you like dogs?” Potter asked Draco hesitantly. 

Draco who was shocked that Potter would speak to him answered. “Yes, I love animals.” 

Potter then nodded and the two continued walking, Draco snickered though when he heard Zabini yell in the distance, Greg probably punched the bloke. 

Suddenly Draco felt extreme pain on his neck, which caused him to gasp in shock. Potter looked at him with worry on his face but both froze when the both looked ahead. 

There in front was a dark creature feasting on the unicorn’s neck, the noises it made both sick and Draco bit back a sob when he realised the unicorn was still alive. 

The little noise though caused the creature to turn towards them. 

Both boys screamed as the creature charged at them. Both boys then split into the opposite direction, the creature ran at Draco. 

Draco immediately drew his wand and flung the creature into a tree, causing it to become even angrier and this time changed at Potter.

But before the creature could reach him a large centaur came and chased off the creature and grabbed Potter, pulling him away. 

Draco not thinking of basically being left behind ran to the dying unicorn. 

Tears rolled down his face as he kneeled in the blood soaked dirt. Immediately his hands coming up to the unicorn’s neck. His powers took over, but Draco knew he wouldn't be able to save her. He sobbed as the unicorn looked at him with tired eyes then looked at her stomach and Draco realized. 

She was pregnant. 

He needed to save her but she weakly kept pushing his hand away towards her stomach, as if asking Draco to save the unicorn foal. His crying got harder when he realized he couldn't save both. 

Draco crawled next to her stomach and was desperately trying to remember and slicing spell. He put his blooded hands om the unicorn’s stomach and he could feel the small spark of life in there.

He needed to get the foal out now. 

Suddenly Draco felt a hand yank the back of his robe but he clung to the unicorn.

“What the hell are you doing, human?” said an angry gravelly voice. Draco head hooves and knew it was a centaur.

His hands still glowed with power and he said. 

“No! Please! I need to save it! She wanted me to save it! Please they're both dying!” 

He concentrated more of his magic to his hands and concentrated on the little spark of life, all the while the centaur was trying to get him to let go. 

“Idiot human child! You'll kill yourself! Stop!” another voice shouted.

But Draco couldn't stop, not when he felt the small spark so close to his grasp, he felt himself weaken though. 

Despite the strength of a centaur, Draco had been miraculously holding on. He needed to just reach for the foal.

And then he grasped the spark of life. 

He was soon thrown back with a tall, slightly heavy weight on him, but before he could look his world went completely black.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ronan and Bane stood in complete shock. The both of them just witnessed a human child bring the life of a unicorn foal out of his dead mother. 

Ronan stared at the newborn foal laying on top of the small human child, the small silver thing licking the child,as if to wake up. 

Ronan sighs and goes to pick up the child. 

“Ronan what the hell are you doing?!” Bane demanded. 

The other centaur rolled his eyes at the larger one. “We should take the child back to our territory.” 

“What?! No! Take the child back where it belongs, it should not have even been out in our forest.” yelled Bane. Though Bane had great hate for humans, he still knew Ronan did not like them as well. 

“Bane this human just showed incredible healing, that's not something human magic can do. We need to bring the child to the elders.” said Ronan. 

There is something about this human that would make a difference. Ronan subconsciously petted the small human’s hair thinking. 

“Fine then we shall bring it to the half-giant wizard, Hagrid and discuss this with the elders by ourselves. In fact I will go right now, you stay with the newborn.” 

When Ronan left with the human child, the small foal whinnied after the human, sad at it leaving, Bane rolled his eyes and let out an angry huff. He knew th eelders are going to want to see the human.


	13. Chapter 13

When Draco finally came to, the headache was the first thing he felt. 

The blonde sat up before he could open his eyes. 

“Now lay back down Mr. Malfoy, you have over exerted yourself last night.” said a female voice. 

Draco finally opened his eyes to an older woman above him. 

The healer, Madam Poppy Pomfrey. 

The older woman tutted at him. 

“Now dearie, you overworked yourself last night, a detention is nothing to stress your health over. Hagrid brought you in after you passed out in detention. Then again what are they thinking sending children to the Forbidden Forest for detention and at night!” Madame Pomfrey said. 

The healer then handed Draco a vial, which he sniffed. Ah it's used for headaches! 

He grimaced as he drank it down, the headache going away. 

Draco was about to hop off the bed, when Madam Pomfrey stopped him. 

“Mr. Malfoy, sit back down and rest for a while. Your mother used to be the same after getting her potions too.” the healer said. 

Draco had been about to protest of staying until the healer mentioned his mother. Draco looked at Madam Pomfrey and asked.

“Madam Pomfrey, can, can you tell me what my mother was like in school?” 

The old healer paused in arranging her supplies when she looked up at the small boy. The boy was a spitting image of his mother, down to the beauty mark on his face, exact same place as his mother. 

Poppy almost had to sit down when Draco Malfoy was brought in last night, passed out and pale, it was like looking at Narcissa Black again. 

The healer then smiled at the boy.

“Your mother was an exceptional student, unfortunately she was ill a lot and spent most of her time here. But your mother was a strong one, she would never allow herself to look weak in front of people and she always had to look perfect,she was very studious. She was also incredibly stubborn, your father used to be a chaser on the Slytherin team and your mother would always sneak out to watch your father play.” Poppy smiled at the memories of dragging a shivering Narcissa back to the beds. 

Meanwhile Draco stared in an awe silence at the school healer. Yes his father talked about his mother, but Draco didn't ask a lot because of the heartbroken look on his father's face when he thought of Draco's mother. 

It was nice to hear of his mother from someone else. To see her as Narcissa Black, a young Hogwarts’ student. 

The door opened to Vincent and Greg rushing in, a worried look on their faces. Draco smiled to calm his friends down. 

It was Greg who came up to him, rubbing his back. 

“Are you alright mate?, Hagrid made us go back into the castle when a centaur showed up with Potter on his back, can you believe that?” 

Draco smiled at his friends. “I'm fine, must have been really tired last night. Did I miss a lot of class?” 

Vince nodded his head. “Don't worry Dray, we got all your assignments from your classes, Professor Snape said to meet him in his office after dinner tonight.” 

Draco gave a nod, his heart warmed at his godfather’s concern. But he was nervous the man will interrogate him. 

His friends helped him get out of bed and they were about to exit the place when Madam Pomfrey said something.

“Before you leave, Mr. Malfoy, Hagrid wanted to see you as soon as you are up and about, but I warn you if you overexert yourself or if I do not see you bundled up outside, I will drag you back here. Understand?” 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Draco answered. “Of course, Madam Pomfrey!” 

The three then ran out, making their way out of the castle, down to Hagrid’s hut. 

Greg knocked on the door before a large bark was answered, which made Draco smile. 

The door opened to Fang running and jumping on Draco, which knocked the boy down. 

Draco giggled in abandon glee as the large dog licked his faced, Vincent and Greg laughing at their small friend being tackled by a large dog. 

Hagrid stood in shock at the young Slytherins in front of him, never had he seen Slytherins act as such. The students of that house were known for acting poise, proper, and most of the time,cruel. Never so happy and carefree, never acting as pure blooded dolls. 

It made him happy to see children be children. 

“Alright now! Off Fang, I need to talk to wee Malfoy!” said the half giant. 

He led the three young snakelings into his hut, offering tea and rock cakes. 

Hagrid spoke. “I don't fully know what happened last night but that you were saved by the centaurs. Bane and Ronan to be exact, which was a shock. They both hate humans.”

The three Slytherins were in shock, centaur’s saved Draco? Wicked! 

“Now the reason I called you here was because the centaurs wanted to meet with you, wee Malfoy.” explained Hagrid. 

Draco felt Greg tense beside him. The three knew what that meant. A bunch of centaurs, who are known for their hatred towards humans, wish to meet Draco, a small human child(Greg and Vince’s thoughts). 

Alone. 

Hagrid seemed to have sense the tense atmosphere when he said as he looked at Vince and Greg.

“Don't worry about your friend. The centaurs swore a safe visit into their territory. On the condition of you not knowing were it is.” 

Draco stared at the half-giant in confusion, was Hagrid going to obliviate him or use a protego? 

Hagrid then had a handkerchief in his hands. 

Draco’s eyes widen. 

 

And that is how he found himself in this position. Blindfolded in Hagrid’s arms, prancing around the Forbidden Forest. 

Why him. Draco just knew his friends were laughing. 

Meanwhile with Greg and Vince, who were still staring at the direction their best mate and Hagrid left. 

“I would laugh if I wasn't afraid Dray was gonna get eaten” Vincent said. 

Greg scoffed. “Idiot, centaurs aren't human eaters.” 

“Well there could be an odd one that does!” 

“That's not helping me relax Vince!”

Both boys sighed. 

“We just got to trust Dray on this. This probably has to do with his gift, and the centaurs have experience in that sort.” said Vince. 

“You're right about that, mate.” agreed Greg.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
After what seemed like a while, Hagrid finally stopped walking, the half giant setting Draco down. 

Before the blindfold could be removed, the sounds of hooves was heard. The blindfold was removed and Draco was met with the site of the tribe of centaurs. The whole tribe. 

Draco had held still when all he wanted was to hide behind Hagrid. But he could not appear scared in front of centaurs. 

Finally it was an older centaur with an aging gray coat and milky eyes, that made him appear blind. The elder stood in front of Draco, leaning down as close as he could to Draco. 

The elder then stood up and turned away, motioning for the blonde human to follow. Draco did just that. 

Draco heard the rest of the centaurs send Hagrid away with, one of them promising to bring Draco back. 

Suddenly Draco felt two young centaurs come up by his sides. They weren't exactly children, but they were not adults. 

One of them, a red coated one asked. “Are you a female or male?” 

Draco narrowed his eyes at the young centaur. 

“Male.” 

The one with the dark coat smirked at the other. 

“I told you Oban!” 

“Enough you two! Stay away from the human.” a familiar rough voice said.

Draco turned towards the voice and he wished he had not. Standing there was the most intimidating looking centaur, said centaur giving Draco a mean look. 

This is probably how a muggleborn felt standing next to a purist. 

Draco unintentionally shuffled closer to the elder centaur he was following. Unbeknownst to him, said centaur turned his way. 

So he was shocked when the blonde felt a hand on his head. Draco looked up to see the elder petting his hair in comfort.

“Now Bane, is that anyway to treat a guest. This child is a gift from Hecate herself, this human has a strong healing magic. Go and train, the young human will be with us.” said the elder is his soothing yet strong, gravelly voice. 

The elder then led Draco into a large hut, where two other aging centaurs resided.

“Sit child, let us talk.” 

Draco bowed his head and sat in the area where the centaur offered. 

The other two studied him, or well maybe just one of them since the one with the pure white hair was looking pass him. 

Finally the one who led him here spoke. 

“What is your name child?” 

“Draco, sir.” he answered not giving his last name, for either not knowing if the centaurs cared for last names or if they knew that name associated with He-who-shall-not-be-name. 

“I am Arwan, this is Motr.” pointing to the one with the darkest grey coat. “And this is Oir.” looking at the one still looking past Draco. 

“We are the centaur elders. Centaurs that know of the past to tell the next generation, but are also elders of War, Healing, and Sight.” said Arwan. “I am of healing, Motr is of war, and Oir is of sight.” 

Suddenly the one looking past Draco, Oir shot a hand out to Draco, grabbing the boy’s hand. This had Draco dragged from his spot closer to the seer. 

Draco could do nothing but stare into the milky white eyes of the seer and soon he spoke. 

“The first you saved was your birth giver, while still in her womb. You, a child born from Hecate to heal in a time of pain. You must continue to nurture your gift, for it will be what shall change the healing magic and save many lives.” 

Draco’s eyes casted down as the Seer centaur mentioned his mother, he was shocked to hear that he saved his mother's life at his birth. But it made him sad that he couldn't do anything to keep his mother alive. 

He felt a worn hand under his chin and it was the Elder Oir.

“Be warned sun child, beware of those who would use and destroy you. Beware of those who are in opposition of the other, for a shadow cannot exist without the light. And beware of the monster that your father once called master, he will use you to become stronger.” 

Draco shivered at the words, he didn't want anything to do with You-know-who and he would rather die than become a death eater.

Elder Arwan then brought his hands out, palms out, he motioned for Draco to lay his hands on top. And when he did Draco looked at the large difference between the hands, Draco's small pale ones on top of large, wrinkled gray hands. 

Then a light shot out of Elder Arwan’s hands and he felt a tingle in his body flow through him. The Elder centaur observed him, eyes telling Draco nothing. Then suddenly the light went away and Elder Arwan closed his hands around Draco’s, looking at him. 

The Elder finally said something. “You have great healing magic in you little one, stronger than in any human I have ever encountered. Treat this as an honor and a blessing, do not misuse it. There is a war coming it is unclear when but you know with who, you must ready yourself to heal those that have been hurt. You will have those who love you as you will have enemies, be careful on who it is you trust. I know you have kindness in you that has not always shown in your blood, every human, animal, and magical creature you have healed knows your heart.” 

Draco listened, absorbing the information before him. Unbeknownst to him, hooves were getting closer to him and before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground and a weight pinned him down. 

Looking up was a unicorn foal, Draco was amazed to see one and wondered why it came to him? 

His mind flashed back to the night before. Eyes widen he stared in shock. 

Could this be?!

“Yes this is the foal that you saved last night, he was very eager to see you. Though if I am correct, wasn't someone supposed to be watching the foal?” Elder Motr questioned.

As on queue a centaur with brown fur and a slight muscled built galloped in. 

“Elders, forgive me! The foal escaped me when he caught the scent of the human.” panted Ronan after he had raced in. 

The foal continued to cuddle and lick Draco with it's whole body weight leaning on the small boy. He was unable to notice the elders roll their eyes at the centaur who had just entered or that elder Arwan was close to laughing at the site of the foal and the human. 

Finally the foal got off Draco, but stood close to him. Draco fixes himself as the elders and centaur named Ronan look at him, it makes him shift nervously. 

“It is truly amazing that a human child brought a unicorn into the world from a mother who was dying. The foal has been staying with us, we have found a herd where one of the mother's has accepted the foal to nurse from her.” mentioned Ronan. 

Draco looked at the unicorn and smiled in relief, he was afraid it would go hungry since the mother died.

“I'm glad you are accepted by a herd, I feared you would go hungry.” Draco said, carding his fingers through the foal’s mane, gently untangling the knots in there.

“I believe it is time for you to return, your companions worry for you, young sun.” Elder Oir said. 

Draco stood up, awkwardly bowing to the elder centaurs, surprising those around him. 

“I will take the child to Firenze, he has offered to return the child to the half giant.” the centaur, Ronan said, “Come child.” he motioned Draco to follow. 

Draco said goodbye to the unicorn by petting it's mane and hugging the foal. The foal whinnied in sadness. 

The two walked to the entrance, many in the tribe staring at Draco. They were met with a centaur with a white coat. 

Draco was surprised when this centaur smiled at Draco, a friendly centaur? Interesting. 

“It is interesting to see a human in the tribe. Hello I am Firenze.” said the centaur, Firenze.

It then clicked to Draco. This was the centaur from last night. 

“You're the centaur that saved Potter last night.” Draco said suddenly. 

Firenze was surprised of this and answers. “You mean the Harry Potter, yes I did. How did you know.” 

“I was there when we came upon...the creature, it ran at Potter but you chased it away and grabbed Potter.” 

Firenze was surprised by this, he did not notice another human child there, only Harry Potter.

“Alright Firenze return the child to that half-giant.” Ronan said annoyed at Firenze’s fondness for humans.

The fair haired centaur nodded, smiling down at Draco, signaling him to follow. 

As they walked farther from the tribe, Firenze asked.

“Would you wish to ride on my back, young one?” 

Draco again was shocked to be offered such, as much as he would want to tell his mates he rode a centaur he also knows it is still disrespectful to the centaur. 

He shook his head and answered. “No thank you, it is kind for you to offer. But it would be unfair since I cannot lift you on my back, let us walk.” 

Draco then grabbed the centaur’s hand, walking along the path the centaur had a peculiar look on his face. 

They both were ignorant to the shock on the tribe of centaurs who were angered at Firenze for acting like a horse, but more shocked at the human child’s refusal.

Centaurs had always had a bad relationship with humans, humans believing they are above any species, even so far as insulting centaurs by treating them like common horses. 

And the response the human gave on fairness was new, even Bane almost cracked a smile at the response.

What a peculiar human, many thought.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
After meeting with the centaurs, Draco was reunited with his best mates, who asked him a million questions on the centaurs. 

They then left back to the castle to catch up on assignments before dinner. 

Dinner was exhausting, many of the Slytherin’s questioned Draco on his absence from the day and where he was at. He then felt many stares on his person; the whole house, his godfather, Hagrid, and he also felt some stares from the Gryffindor table. 

He just wanted to go to bed, but Greg just had to remind him of his meeting with their head of house. 

After Dinner Draco said goodnight to his friends and went to his godfather’s office. 

Draco came to the door and knocked the door.

“Enter.” 

Draco opened the door and was greeted by the site of his uncle sitting on his chair with a teacup in his hand. 

His godfather motioned for him to sit, and he sat on the other chair in his office. 

He looked at his godfather and could see concern in the man's black eyes. 

Finally Severus spoke. 

“You missed my class today, Draco.” 

Draco shook his head. 

“Yes sir.” 

His godfather took a sip of his tea, then looked back at the blonde. 

“I heard from Madam Pomfrey that you passed out in detention last night.” 

Draco then answered. 

“Oui sir.” Draco wincing when his french slipped.

Severus then narrowed his eyes. 

“I also know you had received detention because you skipped class with Professor Quirrell.” Severus noticed the flinch at the name. “Why did you skip Defense of the Dark Arts, Draco? Do not lie to me.” 

Draco gulped, hesitantly he answered. 

“I..I, I do not feel comfortable around Professor Quirrell. There is something about him that leaves me unsettled, uncle.” 

Draco saw something in his uncle's eyes before it went away, Severus then lectured Draco on the importance of all his classes even Magical History and then told Draco he should not be intimidated by a bumbling man. 

Severus then stood up and led Draco to the door. 

“Go and rest boy, you are to tell me next time you are feeling ill. Understood.” 

“Yes, uncle.” 

Severus then nodded and petted the blonde head before sending him away. 

When the door closed, Severus went to his desk and fell into his chair. He was horrified to look into the boy's head to see him encounter the Dark Lord at detention. Severus could never be able to use legilimens on the boy so he was surprised to see a speck of the boy’s thoughts, but what he saw was horrifying. The Dark Lord and Quirrell feasting on the blood of a unicorn. 

He must speak to Dumbledore, but first he must talk to Pomfrey. 

His godson’s health was now Severus’ number one concern. He feared Draco would take after his mother health-wise. 

It had been years since he had seen his godson, it was before Narcissa died. Severus had made many potions to combat her illness, but it was all for nothing. It was Narcissa who said she was done taking potions and knew she could not fight death. 

He had been invited to Narcissa’s funeral but he had been guilty of not being able to help her. 

A month later, Severus got in contact with Lucius and was surprised to find out he had moved himself and Draco to France. Lucius had all but cut off contact from the British Wizard society. 

No pureblood family could get in contact with the Malfoy, only rarely getting letters or floo calls from Lucius. Severus had been angry to not be able to see his godson and then he found out something drastic.

Lucius had defected from the Dark Lord. 

This meant Lucius was cutting ties with almost every death eater or rather distancing himself from that society. But why now, was it because of Narcissa’s death or for Draco’s safety?

This had shocked Severus greatly, Lucius was not a good man. The man's hate for anything not pureblood was known, what changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not saying Draco is cool with the centaurs but they aren't trying to kill him. Also it was getting tough to write in Hagrids speech so i just forgo it.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco doesn't remember when, but suddenly he feels as if a bad energy left Hogwarts. It's been awhile since he first met the centaurs, sometimes he gets summoned by Hagrid at the request of the centaurs, usually it is Elder Arwan. The centaur seem fascinated with Draco and his gift. 

This also gave Draco the time to spend with the unicorn foal. Draco hasn't given the foal a name because it felt like he was claiming ownership over a majestic creature. He also knew of the centaur’s dislike for humans and he imagined that a human naming a unicorn would not please them. 

The foal was usually in the centaur territory, but the foal was also welcomed by a female unicorn to feed. The foal was all knobbing legs and unlimited energy, the foal followed him everywhere. Hagrid had been amazed at the relationship Draco had with the unicorn foal. 

Another interesting thing that had happened that after the infamous detention, Vince and the muggleborn Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. They weren't friends but Draco could see that Granger was interested in Vincent, as if sensing Vince’s hidden smarts. 

Greg and Draco were intrigued by this, despite his upbringing and family, Vincent Crabbe was no blood purist, he had realized this after many play dates with Parkinson and other pureblood children. Let's just say after spending an hour with Parkinson had Vincent banging his head against walls, the girl was completely daft and had no want for doing more with her life. 

In other words, Vince had no patience for people in general, he didn't usually give people the time of day, Draco and Greg were surprised that Vince found ‘Know-it-all’ Hermione Granger intriguing. 

It had turned out that in the night in the Forbidden forest when the two came across an old acromantula web by accident when Granger walked right into it. Vince had to pull her out while trying to calm Granger down, she had recently found out what an acromantula was.

Granger was still wary of Greg and himself, which after having Weasley in her ear, Draco could understand. Greg had noticed how red Weasley’s face would get when Granger would give Vince a passing hello here and there. 

As it continued Weasley started to involve his prefect brother, Percival if Draco remembers, to try to get Vince in trouble. Needless to say prefect Weasley was not amused and told his youngest brother it was not against the rules to befriend a person from another house. Weasley had backed off. 

Speaking of Gryffindor, Draco has noticed Longbottom staring at him when he thought no one was looking, Vince and Greg wanted to confront Longbottom but Draco refused, they didn't want to attract Gryffindor attention. 

No trouble was needed, especially since exams were coming up. For his best mates to keep up the idiot act, they would only study when the library was almost empty. 

The professors had been completely shocked by the grades Greg and Vince would get and some teachers would usually separate the three thinking Draco was doing the work for them. Even his own godfather had interrogated Draco to make sure he wasn't doing his friends work. 

Now he was just happy to go back to France and see his father. He missed seeing his father everyday and it worried Draco that his father would become lonely without him there. He also couldn't wait to go to his favorite cafe for lunch. 

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when Greg shut his trunk closed. Draco frowned at his friend, he knew Greg despised his father and he wasn't happy to be spending the break with the man. Greg even had to leave many books with Draco, since the large boy feared his father would destroy said books on the history of Helga Hufflepuff. 

Draco patted his friends back, who gave a small smile and nodded his head. Greg then grabbed Draco's trunk and joined Vince to leave their dorm. 

Before the trio headed to where all of Hogwarts were gathering, they snuck to the Forbidden Forest, there they were met with the unicorn. 

The unicorn snuggled up to Draco, even allowing Vince and Greg to pet him. His friends sighed as they both noticed their friend’s reluctance to part from the foal. 

“You be good, dear boy.” Draco said as he hugged it one last time before he would return. He knew that he would see the foal when break was over but he was still sad to leave him. 

“Come on, mate. Professor Snape will notice we’re missing.” reminded Greg. Draco nods his head in agreement. 

As the three made their way to the Great Hall, Draco all but kept himself from rolling his eyes at Weasley who was glaring at him. .

Seriously, they’ve never even spoken to each other. 

But it probably had to do with the House Cup. Slytherin had more points than Gryffindor, the cup was theirs for sure. 

When the House Cup was being announced, Hagrid had been getting ready to direct the children to the train when he remembered the wee Malfoy, such a strange boy who became friends with not only the centaurs, but saved a unicorn. 

It really changed Hagrid’s view on the Slytherins. Some were bad apples but there were also some good ones as well. He had even seen the wee Malfoy and his friends be kind to Hermione, who was a muggleborn. 

Smiling Hagrid did something he had never thought he would ever do, he gave Slytherin house points. 

Unbeknownst to Hagrid, he changed the outcome of the House winner. 

Back at the Great Hall Slytherin was fuming at the obvious favoritism towards the Gryffindors naming last minute points that would have that being this year's winners. Draco could see his godfather glaring at the Headmaster, but sat there and did nothing.

Even Draco was a little peeved at this display, he looked around to see his house glaring at the Headmaster and the gryffs smirking. But he found himself surprised by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff’s displeased looks towards the Headmaster, he thought they would be happy at Slytherin for losing the house cup. 

Before the obvious winner could be announced points sprang for Slytherin, suddenly putting both Gryffindor and Slytherin at a tie! 

Silence spread throughout the Hall, not a word said at what just happened. Students had looked towards both Dumbledore and Snape. Severus was confused and Albus’ eyes lost their sparkle. 

The silence was never ending until a clap was heard and all turned towards Pomona Sprout.

She smiled as she said. “How lovely! Two houses get to share the Cup, next time my Puffs will just have to try harder!” 

Flitwick joined in agreement, also promising his house will be the ones to gain victory. 

Following their head of houses, both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff slowly started to clap along with the rest of the staff. 

The only ones not clapping were the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. 

Well that was until Draco shrugged his shoulders and started to clap, his face showing no emotion but rather acceptance. Soon Greg and Vince followed his lead and reluctantly the younger snakes slowly clapped. It had earned glares from some of the older snakes, including Marcus Flint, but Draco could not care.

On Gryffindor’s side, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger clapped along, earning a look of shock from their friend Ron Weasley. The younger ones clapped and head boy Percival Weasley clapped as well. 

After everything was settled, it was time to head to the train.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucius Malfoy had made it to London in the afternoon before the Hogwarts Express could arrive. Being driven in a classic english model car, Lucius had time to think. He would never tell a soul, but he adored classic vehicles as much as he enjoyed riding them. It became a hobby when living in France and he collected many models, even american sports models. Lucius also preferred the calm of a drive then the rush of an apparation or floo, it always gave him time to himself, even when the streets of London were not as smooth as the roads in France.

Though his face was molded to never show emotion, Lucius was excited to see his son.

It had broke his heart to have his son stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, it was their first Christmas apart and it hurt Lucius as well. 

He had to tell his son of going to Brazil on business and would be gone until the new year, it had hurt to not only keeping Draco away but to lie to his son as well. 

Before Draco was born, Lucius was a devoted death eater, he had undoubted allegiance to the Dark Lord. His loyalty finally paid off when the Dark Lord gave Lucius an artifact, a horcrux to be exact. The object being the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff, such an item belonging to an amazing witch turned into a dark object. 

Back then Lucius was incredibly honored and had considered it a gift to be trusted to keep it safe. Now it was a curse that Lucius kept far away from Draco, burying it in the deepest parts of the Malfoy dungeon.

Or at least it was. 

Lucius shifted his seat as his arm throbbed in pain. 

Lucius had gone to Brazil, but not for business, rather to destroy the horcrux. 

In Brazil there was an aging wizard who dealt with destroying horcruxes and just dark magic in general. Lucius had traveled to not only destroy the cup but…

But to get rid of his greatest mistake, the dark mark. A black mark that became a stain on him rather than a badge of honor he thought it was when he first received it. 

With basilisk venom, the cup had been destroyed. The mark was a different story. It had taken about two weeks for the Brazilian wizard to remove the mark, it was hard and gruelling leaving Lucius in constant agony. The agony was so intense, at one point Lucius had begged the wizard to just chop his arm off, but the man refused. 

Finally on the last day the mark was gone but left Lucius with incredible burns on his arm and he could not move his hand or flex a finger. He was in bed for about a month after the ordeal, his faithful elf and major domo, Biffy, caring for him. He was completely weak and it had even hurt to perform magic. 

If Draco had been there he would had tried to heal Lucius or get sick with worry, he wished for neither of those. Anyway now it only throbbed with pain, but he now had full use of his hand and arm. 

The car parked in front of the train station, the driver came to open his door and Lucius nodded his head as he got out of the car. 

He made his way to platform 9 ¾ , when he passed through he was greeted by the site of a crowd of wizards and witches waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. 

The train suddenly pulled up and people began to move closer, himself included. Though his face was a perfect mask of superiority, Lucius felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed one of the window compartments open and a familiar head of blonde hair could be seen. 

But Lucius was still a Malfoy, he would wait for his son to find him and he will wait for him where he was at. 

What felt like an hour, but was really fifteen minutes later when Lucius could see his son heading towards him. His son too kept the Malfoy mask on, but he could see the happiness in his son's eyes. 

Lucius had seen his son nod a goodbye to who he could assume was the heirs of Crabbe and Goyle. Draco had written about befriending them in his letters and Lucius was weary of the two boys being exactly like their fathers, idiots with a loyalty to anything that was in their agenda. 

Though the Lords Crabbe and Goyle were imbeciles, they were dangerous imbeciles. Still loyal to the Dark Lord despite his death and still let their hatred for anything not pure be known out in public. 

Lucius noticed the intelligence in both the large boys’ eyes that was missing in their fathers and Lucius could not tell if that made them more dangerous. 

His son was finally at his side, nodding his head Lucius gave a nod back. 

“Hello my son. I take it your studies have gone well.” Lucius asked.

Draco replied. “Yes father, I have excelled well in my studies.” 

“Very well, let us be o-!” 

“Oh Lucius!~” a loud feminine voice interrupted him.

The Malfoy sr’s nose scrunched up in irritation, he knew that voice anywhere.

The woman herself appeared before him, decked in black lace, her green-hazel eyes lighting up at him and the smirk on her full, deep purple painted lips. The one Claire Zabini. 

“My, Lucius Malfoy it's been years! Finally come to grace us little people with your presence?” she said her eyes trailing his form. 

He held back a shiver of fear. 

“Hello Lady Zabini, yes it has been a while since your party. How are you?” Lucius asked politely, even though he really didn't want to stay and chat. 

The woman smiled and said. “Well so far, unfortunately I had lost my late husband, Antoine, seven months ago. But now is not the time for sadness with not only my Blaise returning home, but being able to see my dear friend again.” 

The woman's eyes then traveled to his son and he could see her eyes hold sadness in them. 

The mocha skinned woman then gave Draco a gentle smile. 

“My, and you must be young Draco, you are the spitting image of your mother. You might not know this, but your mother and I were dear friends during our time at Hogwarts.” 

Lucius could see his son tense a little at the mention of his mother, though he should have been used to it since it was true. 

His son then gave a small smile to the woman and thanked her. 

Lady Zabini was about to continue to speak when her and the two blondes heard a voice. 

“Mother!” said a Blaise Zabini. 

Lucius saw a panicked look come over his son and he knew it was time to go. 

“It was lovely to see you again, Claire, it has been too long. Unfortunately we have an appointment to get. You son looks like a strapping young lad. Goodbye.” 

Claire Zabini looked as if to protest, but she stopped when she heard ‘appointment’ and gave his son another sad smile. 

The two blondes then made their way to the car, until his son stopped. 

There standing at the corner of the sidewalk was a scrawny boy waiting. The boy had unbrushed black hair, bright green eyes, and…...A SCAR ON HIS FOREHEAD?!

Lucius froze. Potter, Harry Potter was about twenty feet away from him. Lucius wanted to shove Draco into the car and drive off. 

Unfortunately his son had enough heart for the both of them and that would be impossible. And there was his son looking at him with those eye of his, he swears those eyes can both end and start wars.

He sighed, rolled his eyes, and then nodded to his son. 

His son smiled and walked to the Potter boy.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry was sitting on the curb waiting on Uncle Vernon, the fat man was late to pick him up. 

Harry glared down at the road, angry that he had to return,but Dumbledore said nothing could have been done.

Small feet then came to his sight and he looked up in shock, Draco Malfoy was standing in front of him. 

“Hello, Potter.” said the blonde.

“Hello Malfoy.” he answered back. 

The blonde cleared his throat and spoke. 

“Potter, I've noticed that you are still here, would you like a ride to your home?” 

In another time Harry would have snapped at the boy and told him to mind his own, but Harry was just so shocked that the blonde was even talking to him. Malfoy never said anything to him during the school year.

Suddenly a wet drop fell on Harry’s hand and both boys looked to the sky, which was getting darker with thunder. 

Harry then nodded at the blonde, He didn't want Hedwig to get wet. 

Malfoy then helped Harry carry his stuff to a really expensive looking car, a man that made Harry's skin crawl was standing next to the vehicle. 

Harry eyes widen when Draco Malfoy introduced the intimidating man as his Father, Lucius Malfoy. 

The man stared at him, then extended his hand to Harry. 

“A pleasure Mr. Potter, please come inside the rain will get stronger.” 

Harry shook the man's hand and got in the vehicle.

Harry sat by the window, Draco and his father sitting in the seat across from him. Though Harry tried not to stare, looking at Malfoy and his father was a mind boggling thing. The Lord Malfoy was all hard lines, strong chin, and hard eyes. Draco on the other hand was soft lines and a small beauty mark on his cheek, it was like looking at a vicious lion with it's adorable cub. 

Harry’s eyes widen in that thought. Not that Malfoy is cute, he just looks nicer, er, kinder than his father. 

Harry was then broke out of his thoughts when Mr. Malfoy spoke. 

“My son tells me that you are a Gryffindor,Mr. Potter.” 

It was not a question, but more that the man was saying it. 

Harry nodded his head. 

“Yes sir.” 

The man nodded and continued.

“Hm, is Hogwarts what you expected, Mr. Potter?” 

“Actually I didn't know about Hogwarts or magic until I got my letter, I was really surprised when the owl came through my aunt's window.” 

Harry then noticed that both Malfoys looked at him in shock for a few seconds. He was confused. 

“And your muggle relatives told you nothing of your magic, of your father's line?” asked Mr. Malfoy.

Even more confused Harry shook his head, answering no. 

Mr. Malfoy narrowed his eyes. “I see.” 

If Harry could read minds he would have seen Lucius’ intent to murder whoever placed the ‘savior’ in the custody of muggles who told the boy nothing of his magic or his Potter line. Lucius may have been a death eater, but Lily and James Potter deserved more respect than that.

Too quickly for Harry's liking, the car finally arrived at his relatives house. 

As the driver got off to open the door for Harry, he was surprised when Draco and his father got off as well to escort him to the house. 

Harry knocked on the door, which was wretched open to see Uncle Vernon with a red face. 

“Boy!-” but he cut himself when he noticed Mr. Malfoy. 

His uncle looked like he wanted to yell at the man in front of him, and Harry could see the envy in uncle Vernon's eyes as he glanced at Mr, Malfoy's his expensive cane to the expensive luxury vehicle parked in front of their house. This prompting some neighbors to peak out of their houses. 

Harry’s whale of an uncle said nothing until Mr. Malfoy spoke. 

“This english weather is quite dreadful today. Yes, I can see why it would be hard to drive in this weather. But do not worry, My dear son offered to drive Mr. Potter home, you and your wife, need not worry.” 

Harry saw Uncle Vernon swallow the lump in his and nodded a thank you to Mr. Malfoy. Harry could see aunt Petunia and his cousin, Dudley hidden behind Vernon, but she was blushing at Mr. Malfoy. 

Harry turned towards Mr. Malfoy, who nodded to him then put a hand on Draco. 

“Come Draco, the ride to France will be all day.” 

The young blonde nodded to his father and looked at Harry. 

“Have a good summer, Potter. Good day.” and the blonde smiled at him. 

Harry failed to notice his cheeks warm, but he did notice Dudley’s turn red as well. 

Mr. Malfoy then guided Draco back to the car, the driver waiting with the door open. 

The car drove off and his Aunt spoke. 

“Well boy, come in now, I'll not have you catch your death in cold!” 

Harry walked inside, surprisingly, Aunt Petunia told him to go to his room upstairs and rest.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as the two Malfoys were home, away from Wizard society, Draco ran to hug his father. Lucius held his son close to him, ignoring the pains in his arm. 

Until Draco gripped his father's arm in his tiny hand and Lucius felt the cool tingling of his son's magic, the pain disappeared. 

Draco wanted to ask, but knew not too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck is Lucius up to?!  
> Sorry I haven't written in a while.


End file.
